Séquelles
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Le titre résume assez bien les choses. Bobby/Jack.


Titre: **Séquelles**

**Auteur**: lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**Note:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais au film FourBrothers. Cette fic est non lucrative, et n'a pour intérêt que de distraire.

**OOO**

Il s'approcha légèrement de lui en lui susurrant quelques mots à l'oreille. Mal à l'aise par ce contact fébrile, Jack ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Bien sûre qu'il était attiré, bien sûre que Bobby était l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé. Mais une chose au fond de lui le paralysait. Tous les muscles de son corps se tendirent.

«Allez détends toi. Tu veux un autre verre?» Lui demanda Bobby. Jack, un temps soi peu paniqué, se leva du tabouret de la cuisine, s'éloignant de quelques pas pour lui faire face, «Euh, non, je reviens» dit il le visage crispé. Bobby le dévisagea presque décomposé. Il ne comprenait pas Jack. D'abord il l'allumait par diverses allusions et ensuite, il se défilait comme à cet instant. Ce n'était pas la première fois, Jack avait pour habitude de se faire désirer. C'est comme ça qu'il montrait son intérêt pour Bobby. Plus que ça, Jack l'aimait, il lui avait dit dans une de ses compositions. En dépit de ça, leur intérêt commun ne s'était encore jamais manifesté si ce n'était par les rendre dedans du cadet qui s'estompait toujours par la fuite.

Jack s'aperçut que Bobby ne suivait plus ses sautes d'humeur. Il tenta alors de détendre l'atmosphère avec un sourire, «Je… J'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'air,» dit-il en caressant la joue de Bobby. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la porte de la petite cours. Bobby l'observa quitter la pièce sans un mot.

Après une bonne demi heure, où Bobby avait bu quelques bières, il se décida à rejoindre Jack dehors. Il était en train de fumer de l'herbe comme Bobby l'avait deviné, appuyer contre le mur de leur maison en regardant le ciel étoilé. Il finit son joint dans le silence absolu. Ses pensées lui semblaient plus aériennes, moins complexe. Regarder Bobby avec désir ne le intimidait plus. Attiré par les yeux flambants, Bobby s'approcha de Jack pour l'embrasser. Un premier baiser qui dura de longues secondes, faisant éclore leur désir l'un envers l'autre. Bobby, quelque peu ivre, se montra entreprenant. Sa main glissa lentement vers la boucle de ceinture de Jack.

Instinctivement, Jack repoussa violemment Bobby. «Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?» Demanda-t-il presque en criant. «Tu t'es vu? C'est dégoûtant!» S'énerva-t-il. Bobby eut la sensation de tomber de haut. Les sautes d'humeurs de Jack commençaient à devenir insupportable et le laissaient trop souvent frustré. «Je suis désolé…» Gémit Jack, «je ne voulais pas,» dit-il l'air navré. Les excuses de Jack, Bobby en avait souper, «C'est quoi ton problème? T'as décider de me faire passer pour un con? J'en ai assez!» Dit Bobby sèchement. Jack se sentit piégé, il commença à bégayer, «euh…no…non…je…» Il s'approcha de lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, «je… Je t'aime tu sais…» Il le serra dans ses bras en s'excusant, en le serrant fort, si fort que Bobby sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. «Jack?» Appela-t-il. Mais Jack ne répondit pas, le serrant toujours dans ses bras, son visage cacher dans le creux de son cou. «Jack?» Recommença-t-il. Après un court instant, où Jack avait reniflé, il se décida enfin à répondre, le timbre de sa voix clairement hésitant, «…oui…» Bobby le poussa légèrement pour voir son visage. Les yeux de Jack brillaient, luttant pour ne pas verser la moindre larme.

«Jack… On doit parler» se décida enfin à dire Bobby, «je veux que tu m'explique…»

Jack baissa le regard, «Non… Je…» Bobby redressa son visage d'un doigt, pour qu'ils soient face à face, «je dois comprendre, pour t'aider… Pour nous.» Jack dégagea la main de Bobby comme si elle l'avait brûlé, «NON!»

Si Bobby tenait à avoir cette conversation, c'est qu'il commençait à comprendre le nœud du problème. Cette idée lui était insupportable. Il craqua, laissant couler ses larmes, et criant «mais qu'est ce que tu veux savoir? Que je suis stupide?! Que je suis qu'une sale pédale obscène et répugnante?!» Il était clairement hors de lui, comme en transe. Revivant certainement des souvenirs lointains. Bobby devait le raisonner, «Non, Jack, écoute moi, tu n'es pas répugnant,» cria-t-il presque aussi fort que Jack pour que les mots le percutent. Jack sembla se maîtriser, toujours en transe, le regard à présent planté dans les yeux de Bobby. Il avait le regard d'un animal traqué, grand ouvert, les pupilles dilatées. «Il n'y a rien de mal à notre relation,» le rassura Bobby. Les muscles du corps de Jack semblèrent se détendre, mais son regard restait ancré dans celui de Bobby. Comme accroché à une bouée. «Oui, c'est ça Jack, regarde moi. Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Tout ce que tu as vécu, tout ça, c'est fini. Je t'aime. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Ca va aller,» dit Bobby en s'approchant très lentement de Jack. «J'ai… J'ai rien fait de mal?»Demanda Jack, il ressemblait à un enfant. «Tu n'as rien fait de mal,» lui confirma Bobby. Un déclic se fit en Jack, «J'ai rien fait de mal,» dit-il se laissant entraîner par l'étreinte de Bobby. «Je voulais pas tu sais, je voulais pas,» sanglota-t-il dans les bras de Bobby.

«Chuuuut, tout va bien» Le rassura Bobby, lui caressant les cheveux.

**FIN.**

**OOO**


End file.
